Locked in Hell
by KaelinNicole
Summary: Everyone suffers, everyone has their issues, everyone is messed up somehow. A worried family just wants the best for their angry son. What happens when they admit him into a mental hospital? (mature language may be used in later chapters)
1. The Flyer

AN: I do not own anything from Harry Potter, everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Narcissa looked at her son from across the large, ebony table. The great dining room was filled with only the sounds of forks clanking against fine, white china. Ever since the accident with the hippogriff, Draco was quieter around the manor. Christmas dinner was silent and filled with odd glares at eachother, not knowing what to do next. Not being able to handle the awkward stillness any longer Narcissa finally broke the silence, "how is your arm Draco?"

Draco gave a slight, prejudiced grin, "it was never really that injured mum. I just wanted that mudblood-loving fool to get fired. He doesn't know how to teach. He's a pathetic excuse for a professor."

Narcissa gave her son a sad smile. As much as she loathes that he is being taught such rubbish, she noticed how irritable he has been lately. His negativity has been wearing off on her and Lucius. She couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking about Draco and what he said. She got up to go to the bathroom. When she walked down the darkened hallway, she heard faint scratching noises coming from Draco's room. She paused and nonverbally casted the lumos charm. The tip of her wand glowed. She walked toward Draco's bedroom door. As she got closer the scratching stopped, she waited before entering. He was out cold. She noticed something on his bed; it was parchment and a quill. Had he been writing? Narcissa picked up the parchment and read what was written.

_December 25, 1993_

_Mum asked how my arm was. I wish she hadn't, but I told her the truth about it. She made me angry. The memory of it still irritates me. Stupid Potter. He gets so much damn attention and it's all for nothing! I'm a much better student, wizard, and seeker than him. Plus, my family has wealth and blood purity. I don't hang around blood traitors and mudbloods all day. Instead of wasting my time with such low people, I spend my time with proper wizards. Even though Pansy is annoying and looks like a pig she's still a pure blood. I'm just so sick of bloody Potter getting all the attention for no reason. I hate him._

Narcissa put the entry down. She had no idea that her son was feeling this. Her heart started to ache. She wanted her son to enjoy his time at Hogwarts, but he was so busy loathing that he couldn't do that. He goes back in a week and then what? He's still going to have a terrible time and that Potter boy will continue to antagonize him. She felt sorrow for her son. She only wants the best for him.

Two months after Draco went back to school, Narcissa decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley. _Maybe if I bought something for him he'll cheer up a bit, _she thought. Diagon Alley was as crowded as ever. Witches and wizards bumped into her while she tried to make her way through the busy street. All around her, people were apologizing and being pardoned. Normally she would make homemade sweets for her son, but she figured something expensive would do good. If she got him something he could show off, then he'll get more attention and not feel like that Potter boy's gets all the bloody attention. _Who is he to put my son down when he's so glorified already?_ She wasn't sure what to get Draco, maybe new robes would be a good idea. Draco always wanted to look his best. Narcissa was walking towards a robe shop when she noticed a peculiar flyer from St. Mungos posted on the front window of Morgan and Burke's. It read, "Do you or a love one suffer from mental illness? St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries has opened a new ward on the fourth floor. We've hired the best trained psychologists from all over the world. So stop waiting around, the chance for happiness is here!" This was it, this was the answer to her problem. She decided to go to St. Mungo's and get more information about this new ward. She had to make sure her baby will be in perfect care. She apparated to a small store made of red bricks. She walked to the front window of the department store. The window acted as the barrier between the hospital and the muggle world. She walked through the window just like she would as a young student running to platform 9 3/4. In front of her stood a rather large building with an emblem of a wand crossed with a bone. Above it was "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries". She walked through the front doors. The hospital had white tile flooring and off-white walls. She approached the witch at the front desk.

"Hello how may I help you," she asked with a smile.

Narcissa replied after a deep breath, "I was wondering if I could get some information on the new ward on the fourth floor?"

"Oh of course, we've been getting a lot of new patients since it has opened. If you would like, I can escort you there. Someone who has more information on the subject can help you when we get up there."

"Yes I would prefer that."

"Ok follow me please," Narcissa followed the receptionist down the hall and up the white staircase. They reached the fourth floor. There was a sign hanging in the hall that read "Spell Damage". The counter had a wizard who looked to be in his forties, who didn't look up from the papers he was writing. There were doors on each of the hallways. Patients were walking around the corridors. They did not look normal at all, but this was the spell damage floor after all. The receptionist led Narcissa through a door. The tile floor was now wood flooring and the walls were blue. There was another desk, this one rather large. There were files of paperwork and potions and even personal items that looked like they belonged to someone. A young woman, who probably just turned of age, noticed them walking in and greeted them. The receptionist turned to Narcissa, "this is Hailey, she's from America. She's our youngest counselor and one of our finest. I'll let her show you around," the receptionist walked away leaving Narcissa with the counselor.

"Hi I'm Hailey, might I ask your name and why you are here today?"

"Narcissa Malfoy and I'm here to get information about this place."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Hailey reached her hand out to shake Narcissa's, who looked taken aback. Hailey pulled her hand away in rejection and continued talking, "this whole floor is about caring for patients where spells have gone wrong. The locked up door that was on the east side is the Janus Thickey Ward. It's a long-term treatment facility to treat those whose brains were badly damaged. This ward is meant for patients with mental illness and other psychological problems such as anger and aggression. We teach the patients healthy coping skills and ways of thinking. Even though not all the treatment involves magic, it's mostly psychological."

Narcissa looked at a patient wearing baggy clothing. He looked like he had just woken up and not yet tended to his appearance, "why do some of the patients look weary?"

"Those are the inpatients. They stay in the ward until we discharge them. They have a strict dress code to prevent them from harming themselves or others. We also have an outpatient program that lets the patients come in the morning and leave after dinner. The outpatients must still have to follow the dress code. You can choose to be an outpatient, if you wish. If you meet certain requirements, then you must be inpatient until discharged. You could also choose to do outpatient after being discharged from inpatient."

Narcissa's mind was racing from all of the information. She took a deep breath and said, "look, my son hasn't been acting normal lately. He's only thirteen years old. I need to get him the best help possible."

"Ma'am, I can assure you that your son will be receiving fine treatment, the best even, and I'm not just saying that because this is the only mental ward in the magical world." She smiled at Narcissa who looked down at Hailey and sighed. "And Mrs. Malfoy, if you decide to put your son in this ward I will be sure to take care of him."

Narcissa nodded, "thank you for your time." She left St. Mungo's and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. She had a lot to discuss with Lucius when he got home.


	2. Odd News

Lucius sat in the large, black armchair in the family room. The fire had burnt out, and the warmth of the flame lingered in the room. He was shocked at Narcissa's proposal, "why the bloody hell would we send our son to St. Mungo's when there's nothing wrong with him?"

"I'm so worried about him Lucius. He's not happy," Narcissa cried to her husband. She paced around the room slowly.

"Well if we don't send him, what could go wrong?"

"I don't know..." She trailed off. Her mind was racing. She and Lucius love Draco, but they needed to figure out a way to get him help. She remembered what that girl had said, "we can put him in the outpatient program. This way he still comes home and lives with us while being able to get the help he needs at St. Mungo's."

He fought her idea, "I still don't like this. I know he won't fancy the idea either."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is his health."

"His health is fine and if it isn't then I will do something about it."

"Well you're wrong Lucius! He's not fine. So do something about!" She stopped in front of him and looked him. He saw the sorrow and worries in her eyes.

Lucius hesitated before answering, "very well, but if anything goes wrong I will make sure that ward gets closed down."

Narcissa nodded in agreement, "we can take him at the end of second term. Don't tell him anything about it now though."

"This better be worth it. You know he won't be happy with our decision."

"I'm his mother I know what's best for him."

The end of the school year came quickly for Draco. He was looking forward to being able to get away from all the gits at Hogwarts. Everyone was pushing as they filed into the Hogwarts Express. Draco looked around trying to find an empty compartment. He couldn't stand being around other people for much longer. He found a decent sized train compartment and sat down on the long red seat. It was hard just like it had been on the way to Hogwarts. It was amazing how he was already done with his third year. Four more years and he'd be of age, meaning he can do magic whenever he pleases. Draco tried to think about happy thoughts, such as his father taking him to the Quidditch World Cup over summer, so that will be exciting. He's heard rumors around the ministry that Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament during Draco's fourth year, that's exciting as well. No one knows if it's true though, because after all it's just a rumor. _If Hogwarts really is hosting the Triwizard Tournament, then I want to be in it. Finally, no one would care about stupid Potter._ He smiled at that thought. No one would care about The Boy Who Lived. He wished he was actually The Boy Who Died. Draco wasn't a huge fan of The Dark Lord, he just agreed with blood purity and the importance of magical vs. nonmagical beings. If Harry had died though, then Draco wouldn't be so angry. It's all Harry Potter's fault that Draco feels this way. At least that's what he thought. His thoughts might not always be correct though. He sat and thought to himself what a wonderful world it would be if there were no muggles, mudbloods, blood traitors, or Harry Potter. The train ride back to the station seemed endless. His door was shut, so he couldn't hear the rustle from other passengers. He had sat by himself for quite a while. He was enjoying the peace to himself when Pansy Parkinson squealed his name.

"Ohh Dracccooo! Why are you in here all alone?"

She sat beside him and tried to grab his hand. He pulled away just as Blaize, Crabbe, and Goyal waltzed in. Blaize made a snide face at Pansy when he noticed what she was doing and said, "hey Pansy I think there are some first year Hufflepuffs that need to be taught some third year hexes."

Pansy turned to Blaize, "as much as I would love to harass some eleven year olds," she fondled more with Draco's hand, "I'm going to stay here with Drakeyyy."

He gave a half-ass smile and the four of the clique noticed something was wrong.

"Aw what's wrong wittle Drakey-Poo," Blaize mocked.

"Nothing's wrong," he lied, "I'm just thinking about how brilliant it would be to be in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Ooo what if Weasel got in the Triwizard Tournament and died that'd be funny, right!" Goyal tried to joke, but no one laughed.

"Hey Draco, I bet you'd kick Potter's arse in the tournament," Blaize said.

"Yeah Drakey you're so much better than him and you're cuter too," Pansy added.

"Thanks..." He mumbled, "I'm so sick of him. Wait till my father hears about it. He hates him as well. I'm surprised he has any friends."

"He's friends with a mudblood and a blood traitor. He has poor choice in friends anyways."

"That's true. Besides I'm wealthy, and the best part is that both my parents are alive," everyone laughed at Draco's comment. The attention started to make him feel better. They continued making fun of Potter until they arrived at King's Cross, where Narcissa and Lucius were waiting for him. He stumbled off the train and cursed at some first years pushing past him. He strode towards his parents. His mom was smiling while Lucius frowned slightly. Which was odd since his father is usually happy to see him, his pride regularly radiating towards him. This wasn't the case this time. Draco could sense something was different. He grabbed onto his mother's arm as they apparated home just in time, Narcissa's charmed kitchen equipment had just finished making dinner. They sat down to eat the meal.

"Father," Draco began, "is it true that the Triwizard Tournament will be at Hogwarts next year?"

"I don't know Draco, it is just a rumor."

"Well if it's true I hope that idiot Potter doesn't enter it."

Narcissa cut in, "now now Draco let's not use language like that at the dinner table."

"It's just the truth though..."

"It doesn't matter if it's true or not, what matters is your behavior."

"My behavior? What are you talking about?" Draco was puzzled. He looked at his mom trying to figure out what she meant in her expression.

"Well from the way you've been acting lately we can tell something is wrong."

"What are you talking about mum?"

Narcissa took a deep breath, "I found parchment that you wrote on in your room on Christmas night," she paused and sighed, "I know how miserable you are. I was going to buy you something to cheer you up, and then I saw a sign for the new ward in St. Mungo's..." She trailed off, looking to her husband for support. Draco opened his mouth to protest but Lucius cut him off.

"I know what you're thinking son, I wasn't too happy when your mother came to me with the idea. The thing is, we love you and we're worried that your anger can lead to... To something bad. We are concerned for your happiness."

"I am happy," Draco cried.

"Please Draco... It's for the best. Tomorrow I will take you there to meet one of the counselors. She's going to explain to you how everything will work and then we'll figure out when you're going in," Narcissa explained.

"I'm not going. You can't make me," his voice was starting to rise.

"Draco it's not your choice to make—"

"Yes it is, it's MY LIFE!"

"DRACO," Lucius roared, "do NOT talk to your mother that way! The decision is already made. You're going and that's that."

Without another word, Draco stomped up to his room. Narcissa sat in silence, her eyes teared up. She and Lucius finished dinner without looking up from their plates. After Narcissa cleaned up she went upstairs to bed. When she plopped onto the bed Lucius put his arms around her, "it's ok love, don't cry."

"Do you think he hates us now?" She mumbled.

"No darling. He's just unhappy about what's going on. He'll be ok soon."

"What if…"

"No, my sweet, no 'what if's. Draco is a big boy. He can do this. So can you," he consoled her. She buried her head in his chest and shut her eyes so tight she saw stars. She relaxed as she started to fall asleep. Tomorrow is a new day, and a new beginning for Draco.


	3. Locked in Hell

AN: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has been affected by the Boston Bombings this week. We're all praying for everyone and we'll get through this terror together. As Americans, it's times like this where we need to come together as one to help those in need.

Opening his eyes, Draco stared at the blank ceiling above him. Today is the day. He rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep. Maybe if he was still enough his mom would think he was sleeping and feel too bad to wake him up. He knew that wouldn't work though, so he rolled out of bed and got dressed. His mom knocked on his door, "Draco, are you ready?" He slowly nodded and looked down, sitting on his bed. He had no way out of this. He walked downstairs and saw his breakfast on the table, waiting for him. He didn't want to eat. He didn't want to do anything but stay home. He shoveled the food into his mouth anyway. It tasted bland, or maybe he just thought it did since everything had suddenly become so gloomy, and grey. When he was done, he put his dish by the sink and walked over to his mom. He took her arm and they apparated to St. Mungo's. Draco sighed when he stepped into the large, magical infirmary. Narcissa took him to the fourth floor. When they got up to the mental ward, an older woman approached them.

"How may I help you?" She asked politely.

"We're looking for Hailey," Narcissa replied.

"Yes right this way I'll take you to her."

The lady walked them down the hall to a large room on the side of the hall, written on the door was: Group Room; across from it had a door marked: Classroom. In the group room, were people sitting in chairs in a circle. Draco noticed a lady stand up and walk over to him and his mom. She wasn't very tall and had light brown hair that reached her shoulders. She wore black glasses and simple, lavender colored robes. She spoke in a sort of hushed tone, "here, let's go to an empty room so I can talk to you guys in private," she walked them back down the hall they came from and knocked on one of the doors along the wall. She opened it before anyone could answer. A man, who looked to be in his forties, was sitting at a desk with a few chairs by him. Hailey poked her head in and asked, "Dr. Mozek can we borrow your office for a few minutes?"

"Why sure you may," he smiled to her. He grabbed a blue, muggle binder and walked out.

"Ok you can have a seat," she motioned to a chair, "I'm Hailey I'm one of the counselors here at St. Mungo's. Your mom came to talk to me awhile back to get some information about the treatment in the ward. Now that you're here I can explain a bit more about what goes on and program options and things such as that. Once you decide that I'll give you a folder and I'll explain the rules and how stuff works around here. Does that sound ok?" Draco looked at the floor and nodded. He knew this was going to be anything but fun.

"Alrighty then, good. The first question I want to ask is why do you think you're here?"

"I don't know. My mum brought me."

"Your mom wouldn't bring you here for fun, this isn't a vacation," she laughed, "the patients who come in here are suffering from mental illnesses that cannot be helped by magical treatments. Depending on the patient, they will either be impatient or outpatient. Do you understand this so far?"

Draco nodded.

"Now, your mom came to me asking for serious help. Since I don't know you or your case yet, you're going to need to be asked questions to see if you need to be impatient. I'm going to ask for your mother to step out for a bit while I ask you questions."

Narcissa looked at Hailey, somewhat in shock, "nothing serious or bad is going to happen right?"

"No Mrs. Malfoy, just questions. It's like an interview. We like to ask the patients in private in case they haven't said anything to their parents yet," Hailey clarified. Narcissa nodded and left the room. There were a few chairs out in the hall by the counter. She sat there to wait until Hailey was done with the "interview".

Hailey smiled at Draco, "these questions won't be hard I just need you to answer honestly. Is there a history of mental illness in your family?"

"Of course not," replied Draco. Why the hell would there be a bloody psycho in his family? Well there was Sirius Black, and that girl who married that mudblood Tonks bloke. _Oh, and I can't forget Aunt Bella_. They didn't seem like anyone who was in that room though. This must have a different kind of mental illness.

"Do you have any feelings of hurting yourself or others?"

"Sometimes others when they make me mad."

"Do you try to skip out on school?"

"No."

"Do you use any chemicals such as alcohol or any other drugs for the purpose of relieving emotional pain?"

"No. Isn't that all muggle stuff?"

"Yes, but we ask in case there are any patients who got their hands on some."

"Oh…"

"When you have strong, negative emotions, how do you handle them?"

"I talk to my friends about it. Sometimes I hex or jinx the person who pissed me off."

Looking at the notes she had written down, she told Draco the news, "ok well you don't meet the requirement to be an inpatient so you'll be an outpatient in our day program meaning you come in at eight in the morning and leave at six when the inpatient dinners come. I still have to take you downstairs. You need to have tests run to make sure you're healthy and your vitals are fine and everything." With that, she headed downstairs with him.

Draco shadowed Hailey out of the room. She showed him to a room and she left to get a healer. The room was small, and very drab. The tile flooring was white and the walls were a pale blue. There was nothing in the room except a cot and a black chair in the corner. There wasn't a curtain or even a bed, unlike in the other _rooms. This must be where they take quick tests_. A healer came in and she handed him a light green gown. He changed and sat on the hard cot in the empty room. He sat there and listened to the sound of air circulating in the room. Draco felt as if he had been waiting for hours. _What does it take to get a damn healer that shows up on time?_ Finally a healer came in. She set something that looked like a syringe with a sewing needle on it, some tubes, a strand of rubber, and four cups with different colored lids. He wondered what all this stuff was. He had never seen any of it at the infirmary at Hogwarts.

"Alright, now you probably aren't familiar with this stuff. These are typical muggle supplies that take tests. I'm going to need to take some blood from you to make sure everything is ok and there aren't any diseases that the mental ward will have to worry about. When I'm done I'll send you down the hall to the restroom to urinate in this cup," she explained and held up a foggy cup with a green lid. She took the rubber strand and wrapped it really tight around Draco's arm. He felt his arm get tingly. She connected the needle to the tube and put the tube into one of the cups. She wiped the crook of his elbow to clean it, and then stuck the needle into his arm. He grunted from the pinch. She continued this process until two other cups were full. When the healer was done getting the blood work, she handed Draco the cup with the green lid and told him to urinate in it. She directed him to the loo. _This is curious._ People gawked at him as he walked to the restroom. They couldn't believe it, the Malfoy boy was a patient at St. Mungo's. He hastily went inside the restroom to avoid the unusual stares he got in the hall. Draco observed his reflection in the mirror. He appeared exhausted, beaten, worn down, stressed, and anxious. That wasn't him. That wasn't the real Draco Malfoy. He had become something other than himself. Maybe his mom was right. With that, he went over to the toilet. He aimed at the cup in his hand, dreading the fact that he most likely would miss, due to the fact that he's never done it before. With great effort, he managed to pee in the cup without peeing all over the floor like a little boy first learning to use the chamber pot. Draco was proud, as he smiled to himself, examining the yellow-filled cup. His pride turned to disgust not long after. _I'm holding my own piss. Oh if only Potter were here I'd empty the entire cup on him. _He smiled evilly. _Wait, never mind that's sickening. I'm a pureblood, a Malfoy, I wouldn't do such ghastly things._ He set the cup down on the sink and washed his hands, scrubbing thoroughly. His hands were pruney and red after he was done. Keeping his head low, he swiftly darted out of the lavatory and back to the room. The healer took the urine from him and strode out, telling him to wait there. _Oh great, more waiting. How many bloody hours will it take this time?_ Within a few moments, Hailey came in and took him back upstairs.

"All right, well everything looks fine internally so we can get your mom and she can sign off on papers and I'll explain how things run around here, does that sound good?"

Draco stared at her big green eyes. With self-reliance, he nodded. He really was going to be locked in Hell.


End file.
